1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention is a wax product for treatment of or setting up a human hairstyle. The wax product of the present invention comprises a composition containing a silicone wax with a melting point near the temperature of the human body, oil that is a liquid at room temperature and a silicone-free wax that is solid at room temperature.
2. Related Art
Styling wax compositions are known products for hair treatment. They find application particularly in putting short to medium length hair in a fashionable hairstyle and impart hold and luster as well as stabilize, condition and fix the hairstyle. Also a hair-do may be shaped and provided with texture with a hair wax. Conventional hair waxes are usually provided in cups or other vessels and their action is based on the following principle: Product is removed with the fingers. The wax is distributed on the surface of the hand and then melted or at least considerably softened by the heat of the hand. It is possible to work the otherwise too hard wax into the hair because of this softening or melting. The wax is worked into the hair in a softened or more or less liquid state. Then it cools and again reaches its original consistency. It hardens and the hairdo obtained has stability and hold and frequently a slightly wet look. Conventional hair wax products, as they are currently marketed, are usually based on hydrophobic, non-silicone containing waxes, fats and oils. They contain a large amount of hydrophobic materials, such as plant or animal waxes, fatty acid esters, fatty alcohols, etc. The main ingredients and primary effective ingredients are hydrophobic waxes, such as e.g. ozocerite, candelilla wax, bees wax, caranauba wax, etc. These types of products have the disadvantage that they have a comparatively high undesirable stickiness besides the desired effects when they are applied to the hair.